And She Replied
by kandyfanz123
Summary: Why she loves him. Please Read&Review, two shot
1. Chapter 1

**Ok short drabble-esque thingy that popped into my head and I just kept going… and going… lol. Sorry if it is hard to follow! One shot.**

**Disclaimer: don't own**

**Title: And She Replied**

And she replied,

"Because he's the one that looks at me that way. Like I'm all he sees. Like I'm all he wants to see. And like nothing will break his gaze. Forever.

Because he's the only one that would stick around after all that they put him through. The insults, that battery, the quick comments and whispers of disgust. Because he only cared about me. Forever.

Because he knows that I'm terribly afraid of spiders, and that it drives me crazy when Seth and Ryan eat cereal directly from the box. That Julie is the most exhausting person to be around. That my father is the most disagreeable person that I have to deal with. Yes, he would agree with that.

Because I spend nights tossing and turning worrying about my baby sister. And all the while, he is worried that I will be tired in the morning.

Because he worries about how much protein I am getting.

Because he thinks not telling me things will make me worry less. Because he loves to protect me, and be my superman. Because he thinks he has to.

Because he tells me he loves me and kisses me whenever I leave a room, incase aliens abduct one of us and we never see each other again.

Because when I told him that I would marry him, he spun me around five times in front of the entire world, and shouted that he was the luckiest man alive.

Because he doesn't care that his Jewish mother despises my very being.

Because he's the one that sat up all night with me when I cried and cried over nothing and everything. While carrying our child. Because he was grateful, and he thought he owed me, for carrying our child. As if he wasn't doing enough already.

Because he loved me even when I pushed him away and ignored his passion. He didn't give up on me. He pushed through my walls, and found the me he loved. The me that I wanted to be, for him.

Because he's the one that will not sleep soundly until we are together, arms tangled, and touches relentless. Because he knows that I'm not any better.

Because he kisses my nose whenever I am trying to concentrate on something important.

Because when he kisses me, I only am thinking about one thing. And I know exactly what he is thinking about too.

Because he thinks I am most beautiful when my hair is messy and my cheeks glow and my skin is warm after we make love.

Because after all this time, I'm still the one he thinks of.

Because after all this time, he never lost the passion of a twenty-two-year-old that wanted to save the world and make out with his girlfriend while doing it.

Because he's the one that held my hand the entire night that Seth came into the world.

Because he could never love another woman the way he loves me.

Because he's still afraid of losing me. Like I would go anywhere.

Because when I am laughing at something stupid he said, his eyes light up in satisfaction.

Because when I say jump, he says, "Hold my hand, and come with me."

Because when I said I forever do, he squeezed my hand, and stroked my wedding finger.

Because after all this time, he doesn't have to tell me he loves me for me to know that it's true.

And that's why I love him." Kirsten sighed, thinking about her husband.

**Ok yeah I know its short…. Just sorta popped into my head randomly… please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is basically the same fic as and she replied but the w/Sandy… original I know, lol. Please review!  
-  
_Today is gonna be the day that their gonna throw it back to you _

_By now, you should'a some how realized what you gotta do_

And he replied,

"Because she's the one person that makes me feel like getting out of bed in the morning, and start my day.

Because I know that once I get through the day with her as something to look forward to, then suddenly everything seems easier.

Because before she hands me my coffee, she takes a short sip of it to check the temperature. If it's too hot, she will blow on it for me.

I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

Because she makes that funny little look on her face when she straightens my tie, where her brow crinkles a bit as she concentrates, and she purses her lips together and points her chin downward while she focuses.

Because she buys my sesame bagels and lets me hide them from Hailey.

Because when she answers the phone at work, she makes the name Kirsten Cohen sound so natural, and smooth. And that little high note she hits when she says it tells me that she just loves to say it.

_Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out_

Because it's my name-- our name. Because she can't cook to save her life-- or anyone else's.

Because she'll kiss me even after I've been in the ocean (with the fish).

Because when there's drama in our lives, and our children's lives, she is the constant peacemaker.

Because she was my lab partner when I made my most precious creation-- Seth-- and she stuck around to raise the damn thing too.

_I'm sure you've heard it all before- but you never really had a doubt_

Because she still thought that I was worth it when the Newpsies and Caleb Nichol hated me.

Because she believed me when I said I didn't care that my mother didn't approve of her Californian wealth and beauty, her conservative beliefs, her faith, and her father-- even though I told her the truth.

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

Because she's the one person I could allow myself to cry in front of. Mostly because I'm the one person she allows herself to cry in front of. Probably because she knows I'm the one that will make the tears stop.

Because I'm the only person that can make her believe that she's incredibly beautiful. I don't even have to say anything for her to know it's true.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

Because for all the money in the entire world, you could never give her an offer to leave me.

Because she knows that I could never dream of leaving her, even though secretly I pray that my time will come first-- so I never have to take a breath without her. She would bring me back to life and kill me again if I put her through that, though. There are many things that I would like to say to you But I don't know how Maybe our world will have the perfect ending, and we will be holding each other tightly, as we are old and gray, after sharing many more years of a beautiful life together, and together we shall pass.

_Because maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_And after all..._

Because sometimes life's not perfect, but when you've got the perfect woman, it's ok to hope for the best.

Because she has been the constant in my life-- no matter what as been going on. But why do I love her, you ask?

Because she is forever mine, and I forever hers, and we were made for each other-- one without the other is absolutely nothing, but together, we can conquer the world. United, we are unstoppable, but divided, well, people might get shot.

_You're my wonderwall…  
_

Wonderwall- Oasis (incase you didnt know lol)  
-  
Ok this has been sitting in my computer for god knows how long, silly me forgot to post it… I hope you guys liked it (it kinda sucked tho) please humor me and review


End file.
